


I Asked You And You Said

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa is a Perfectionist, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Kuroo/Yaku OR Iwaizumi/OikawaFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: hurt/comfort,Do Not Wants: N/APrompt:"Love doesn't discriminatebetween the sinnersand the saints.It takes and it takes and it takesbut we keep loving anyway" Wait for It, Lin-Manuel Miranda





	I Asked You And You Said

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is from Iwaizumi's POV

I asked you why you spent your time in practice  
And you said it was for love  
I asked if you were happy  
And you said “once I get this down”

I asked you if you were happy since you got your move down  
And you said “not until it’s perfect”  
I asked you why you chased perfection when you were already a powerhouse  
And you said you loved the thrill of getting it perfect

I asked you if you regretted anything  
And you said nothing, the loss to bitter  
I asked you if you loved volleyball  
And you said “even though it took it all from me”

I asked you if volleyball was really that cruel  
And you said “I suppose not, for I did it with you”  
I asked you if you wanted to be alone  
And you said you wanted to be with me

I asked you if you thought you were worthy of love  
And you said “not after that failure”  
I asked you why you thought I would love you any less  
And you didn’t really have an answer for that


End file.
